


Creampie

by DirtyKnots



Series: Kinktober 2017 [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Comeplay, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Established Relationship, Felching, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 23:53:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/pseuds/DirtyKnots
Summary: Kinktober2017 - Day 7Creampie||Worship (Body, etc)||Cross-dressingStiles loves watching his come drip out of Derek. The only thing he loves more is tasting it.





	Creampie

“Stiles…” there was definitely a bit of irritation in Derek's voice but Stiles just lifted his head and shushed him before getting back to business. This was his favorite thing about sex with Derek, and he wasn't going to let the impatient wolf hurry him up. He took a few extra seconds to just stare, laughing quietly when Derek made another annoyed huff and wriggled beneath him, the wolf's hole clenching in the open air, more of Stiles’ spunk leaking out. Stiles watched the path it took, slowly rolling down over the puckered rim, past his perineum, catching in the hair adorning his balls. He pulled Derek's cheeks a little farther apart, one of his thumbs teasing at Derek's hole to make another bead of come leak out. This one didn't make it half as far before Stiles was giving in, darting forward to catch it on his tongue, laving upwards until he could push against Derek's pucker with the wet muscle. 

“Stiles…” and that, that was pleading in the other man's voice. Stiles was happy to give Derek what he wanted, spearing his tongue and thrusting it on and out of Derek's hole, swallowing the come that it pushed out. He could faintly hear the noises he was making, hungry sounds as he licked and slurped at Derek's rim, the tips of his fingers sliding in, gently tugging Derek further open, pulling back slightly to encourage him.

“C’mon Der, let me have it. That's it baby, so good, so good for me, mmm, love you so much, look so good like this, so full of me.” Derek's hips were moving in tiny thrusts, shoving his ass back, begging for Stiles to keep going. He could see where Derek had shifted, one of his arms now beneath him, stroking his cock, hard again from all the stimulation. Stiles smiled against Derek's ass, teeth gently biting down before getting back to it, tugging Derek open with a little more force, relishing the moan it drew out of him. He spent another minute thorough fucking Derek's hole with his tongue before sliding his finger inside along it, keeping his tongue buried as deep as he could reach and wiggling it as his finger slid further, pressing against Derek's prostate. He felt Derek buck beneath him, did his best to move with him so he wasn't jostled loose, sliding a second finger in to add more pressure. He could hear a steady litany of words from Derek now, mostly 'fuck’ and 'Stiles’. He kept up the pressure, moving his tongue as much as possible while rhythmically pushing down on Derek's prostate. He could feel the fine tremble of Derek's thighs, the shaking getting stronger until Derek clamped down around him, body tightening as he came for the second time that night. 

Stiles gently removed his fingers when Derek unclenched enough while the man twitched beneath him. He followed the motion of Derek's body down as he collapsed onto the mattress, tongue licking soft stripes over his hole, leaving sloppy kisses against it until the last twitches stopped and Derek reached back to paw at his head. He took the hint this time and crawled his way up the bed, shoving until he could wedge himself partway under Derek, pressing a soft kiss into the ball of his shoulder before sighing and closing his eyes.

“Gimme a minute then…” Derek's words were a little slurred as he tried to pat around Stiles’ torso to reach his cock but Stiles just laughed lightly, grabbing the flailing arm and tucking it around him.

“M’good Der, nothing to help with.” That got the wolf moving, an eye cracking open and his head lifting enough to turn and look down between them, see where Stiles’ cock was spent, evidence of his own second orgasm splattered up his belly. Derek arched a brow and Stiles laughed again. “I told you I loved tasting myself inside you.” That earns him a smile and small head shake before Derek is dropping back down, scooting a little so he can drop a kiss against Stiles’ temple, wrapping his arm tighter around him.

“Love you, Stiles.”

“Love you too, Der.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [DreamWidth](https://dirtyknots.dreamwidth.org/), all of my additional contact information can be found there or on my [Profile Page](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/profile) here (including where you can leave me prompts of your own)!


End file.
